You're My Favorite Song
by Wilma O'Malley
Summary: When Mitchie and Caitlyn go to a Connect 3 concert and Mitchie gets pulled onstage to sing by Shane, their whole world gets turned upside down. Will Mitchie change Shane's behavior or will this ruin her attitude from the band and singing forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I've decided to write my own version of Camp Rock, after reading so many awesome stories. Hope you enjoy!

PS. I do not own Camp Rock, or the songs that I will use.

* * *

"So, Mitchie... how excited are you to be going to the Connect 3 concert tonight?" Caitlyn, my best friend, asked me as we were shutting our lockers.

"Eh, not so much." I replied. She smacked my arm lightly. "I'm kidding! I'm majorly excited. Thank you again for letting me come with you."

"Well of course, Mitchie. You're my best friend. My amigo. You're like the peanut butter to my jelly, the Tom to my Jerry, th-"

"Okay, you made your point." I laughed at her. Today was the last day of school and to celebrate our last year of high school Caitlyn's dad bought us tickets to see Connect 3. We have been fans of the band for a while now and to actually see them in concert was pretty awesome.

"Do you think Shane will storm off the stage? I'm not going to lie, I'd be a little excited to see his famous I'm-better-than-everyone-attitude." Caitlyn said, as we got into her car.

"Who knows. That boy has it all yet he would rather throw it all away and be a brat." I said, bitterly. My dream since I could remember has always been to sing. It wasn't for the fortune or the fame. I just wanted people to hear me. Relate to my songs and know that there is someone out there who could relate and make them not feel so alone. The only problem was that I had horrible stage fright and the worst confidence ever. Caitlyn helped me produce my songs and always helped me if I was stuck on music, but I wrote all my songs.

"They always pull someone on stage their last show of their tour, which just so happens to be in our cute little hometown. What if it was you?" Caitlyn said, as she pulled out of the school parking lot and started toward my house.

"They won't pick me. They always pick little girls to go up there. Even if they did pick me, I'd probably throw up everywhere or pass out." I laughed.

"Oh my God. Could you imagine? 'Hey, how ya doin'? What's your name?' 'My name is... bleaahhhh!'"

"Ha ha, I'd just make sure to aim it at you."

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out in response and we both laughed as she pulled into my driveway. We grabbed our stuff from Caitlyn's car and walked into my house. My mom was working late at a wedding that she was catering and my dad was doing inventory at his hardware store. We decided to get ready for the concert at my house since it was closer to the arena and Caitlyn's little sister wouldn't bother us. She was upset that we got the tickets and she couldn't go.

"What are you going to wear, Mitch?" asked Caitlyn. She was already putting on her outfit: A Caitlyn Gellar Classic. It was a gold sequined top with white skinny jeans, and gladiator sandals. She always looked on point.

"I don't know. I was thinking just my normal black floral dress with my studded jean jacket and combat boots."

"Yeah, wear that! I love that outfit on you! Plus, maybe Shane will see it and you'll sweep him off his feet!" Caitlyn winked at me.

"Well maybe the lights will reflect off your top and blind Nate and then you'll be the one they pick." I retorted.

"Good one... Not."

We were doing our hair and make-up. Caitlyn always opted for a more glam look with her makeup and hair while I always went for the natural look. Tonight, however, I decided to make my eyes a little darker and eventually decided to curl my hair a little bit more since it fell some at school. Two hours later we were done.

"Alright, butthead, let's hit the road!" Caitlyn said, while marching to the car. I laughed at her and hopped in, feeling pretty anxious about seeing Connect 3.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I realize it's a little short but I wanted to set it up and get some feedback before I keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here's chapter two!

Enjoy!

* * *

We pulled into the arena where the concert was being held about 20 minutes later. There were tons of people. Caitlyn carefully drove through the crowd and found a spot relatively close to the front gate.

"I'm so glad dad got us seats close to the stage. Now I can stare at Nate without having to squint or look at the giant screen." said Caitlyn with a smirk.

"Caitlyn, you are hopeless." I said with a smile.

"Oh please, Mitchie. You can't honestly tell me that you aren't happy to have front row seats."

"Oh, you know I am," I said, as we walked through the gate and were trying to find our seats, "I just hope they don't see you drool over Nate and get completely grossed out and they kick us out."

Caitlyn ignored me and said, "One day that's going to be you up there." as she pointed to the giant poster that had Connect 3 on it.

"That's the dream, my friend. Unfortunately, it's just a dream." I said with a sad smile.

We showed the usher our tickets and he showed us our seats and we sat down. We chatted for a little bit before the lights started to dim and everyone in the arena screamed a deafening scream.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Connect 3!"_

Caitlyn and I stood up in our seats and screamed.

"How is everyone doing tonight?!" Nate screamed in his microphone.

"We're Connect 3 and we hope you guys are ready to rock!" Jason shouted.

Music started playing and Caitlyn and I looked at each other and screamed. They were playing Year 3000.

_One day when I came home at lunchtime,_  
_ I heard a funny noise. _  
_Went out to the back yard to find out if it was, _  
_One of those rowdy boys._  
_ Stood there with my neighbor called Peter, _  
_And a Flux Capacitor._  
_ He told me he built a time machine._  
_ Like one in a film I've seen,_  
_ Yeah... he said... _

_I've been to the year 3000 _  
_Not much has changed but they lived under water._  
_ And your great great great grand daughter, _  
_Is doing fine (doing fine)._

Nate and Jason were moving around the stage giving all they had. Shane looked bored to be there, I noticed.

_ He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything._  
_ Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!_  
_ Girls there with round hair like _  
_Star Wars float above the floor _  
_We drove around in a time machine, _  
_Like the one in the film I've seen.. _  
_Yeah... he said..._

_ He said, I've been to the year 3000._  
_ Not much has changed but they lived under water,_  
_ And your great great great grand daughter,_  
_ Is doing fine (doing fine)._  
_ I took a trip to the year 3000. _

_This song had gone multi-platinum._  
_ Everybody bought our 7th album. _  
_It had outsold Kelly Clarkson._  
_ I took a trip to the year 3000. _  
_This song had gone multi-platinum._  
_ Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album. _  
_He told me he built a time machine._  
_ Like the one in a film I've seen,_  
_Yeah... _

_I've been to the year 3000. _  
_Not much has changed but they lived under water. _  
_And your great great great grand daughter, _  
_Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000._  
_ Not much has changed but they lived under water._  
_ And your great great great grand daughter,_  
_ Is doing fine (doing fine). _

_He said, I've been to the year 3000._  
_ Not much has changed but they lived under water._  
_ And your great great great grand daughter,_  
_ Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000. _  
_Not much has changed but they lived under water._  
_ And your great great great grand daughter,_  
_ Is doing fine (doing fine)._

They finished the song and briefly talked to each other. I could clearly see Nate and Jason get aggravated with Shane but he looked like he could care less. After a few more songs Nate said, "Alright, everyone. My band mate, Shane, here is going to bring someone up from the audience to help us sing S.O.S."

The arena erupted in screams and shouts of Pick Me's! Shane slowly walked to the edge of the stage and looked out into the crowd. I could feel my heart beat faster when I noticed he was starting to look in mine and Caitlyn's direction. _Please don't pick me, please don't pick me_, I thought while looking up at him. He scanned over me and I started to relax thinking he wasn't going to pick me, but that's when his eyes moved back to me and he started to stare into my eyes. I felt like he was peering into my soul with those eyes. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I honestly think I forgot to breathe. That's when he held out his hand for me. I was glued to the spot. Caitlyn nudged me and I finally got my feet going. I looked back and Caitlyn and she was giving me two thumbs-up. Damn her for jinxing me. I got up on the stage and Nate handed me a microphone.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"M-Mitchie." I stuttered into my microphone. God, could this be anymore embarrassing?

"Everyone give it up for Mitchie!"

The crowd roared into screams and I looked down to where Caitlyn was and she was jumping up and down for me.

"Well, Mitchie. Do you know S.O.S.?" I nodded. "Great! We'll sing the first verse and chorus and you'll sing the second verse and chorus, and then we'll all sing the rest of it, okay?" Nate asked. I nodded again.

"Alright, let's go!"

The band started playing the beginning of the song.

_Told you I made dinner plans _  
_For you and me and no one else _  
_That don't include your crazy friends_  
_ Well I'm done_  
_ With awkward situation's empty conversations_

I was standing there in the middle of the stage watching them as they performed the song. They were such naturals. How could I even get up here and try to sing with them? Everyone was surely going to boo me.

_Oh This is an S.O.S._  
_ Don't wanna second guess,_  
_ This is the bottom line_  
_ It's true I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two_  
_ And I can't find the other half_  
_ It's like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe I bled _  
_It's a call I'll never get_

They finished their part and were waiting on me to sing my part. I brought the microphone up to my mouth and started singing. I was a little soft and shaky, due to my fear of being in front of all these people.

_ So this is where the story ends _  
_A conversation on IM _  
_Well I'm done with texting, _  
_Sorry for the miscommunication_

I looked at Caitlyn who grinned at me and I began singing louder. I started walking around the stage, gaining more confidence. The crowd went wild. I looked at the guys and saw Nate and Jason smiling at me while looking pretty surprised at my voice. Shane was watching me with such intensity that I could feel my hands sweat and I was afraid that I was going to drop the microphone, but I continued.

_ Oh This is an S.O.S. _  
_Don't wanna second guess, _  
_This is the bottom line _  
_It's true I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two_  
_ And I can't find the other half _  
_It's like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe I bled_  
_ It's a call I'll never get_

The crowd roared when I finished. Shane, Nate, and Jason all walked up to me and all four of us walked to the front of the stage, continuing the song.

_ Next time I see you_  
_ I'm giving you a high five 'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI _  
_Oh This is an S.O.S. _  
_Don't wanna second guess,_  
_ This is the bottom line_  
_ It's true I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two (yeah) _  
_Oh This is an S.O.S._  
_ Don't wanna second guess, _  
_This is the bottom line_  
_ It's true I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two _  
_And I can't find the other half It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_  
_ better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get_

We finished the song and stood there while the crowd applauded. I peeked up at Shane who was standing on my left and he was looking right into my eyes with the strangest look.

"Everyone give it up for Mitchie!" Jason shouted and the crowed screamed once more for me, and then the stage manager motioned for me to walk off behind the stage.

"Hey, we figured it would be easier for you to watch the rest of the concert back here instead of trying to get you back to your seat." The stage manager said to me.

"Thanks, but I was here with my friend, Caitlyn. I don't want to leave her out there by herself."

"Don't worry. I sent someone out there to go get here and bring her up here with you." She said.

"Thank you so much."

At that time Caitlyn came walking around the corner. "Oh my God, Mitchie! You were amazing! When you opened your mouth and started singing I got goosebumps! I bet you everyone got goosebumps! Shane was staring at you the entire time. I don't think he could believe that that voice could come out of you! I still just can't believe it. Didn't I tell you they were going to pick you?! Didn't I?" rambled Caitlyn.

"Cait, chill out. I'm already stressing out over here. I can't handle one of your famous monologues right now."

"Right, sorry." Caitlyn mumbled.

_"You guys have been awesome! Thank you for a wonderful night!"_

Connect 3 walked off the stage and right to where Caitlyn and I were standing.

"Hey, I'm Nate. This is Jason and that's Shane." Nate said, as he held out his hand for us to shake. He took our hands and shook it, but I could see him hold on to Caitlyn's a little bit longer and see her blush. Jason grabbed us up in a tight hug. When he released us I looked over towards Shane and he just gave a short nod.

"I'm Mitchie and this is my best friend Caitlyn."

"Wow, I just can't believe your voice. This was the first time we've ever pulled someone on stage and they could actually sing." Jason said.

I blushed at his words. Caitlyn said, "Oh, well you should hear her songs. She's always writing and singing songs..."

"But they're not that good." I interrupted, giving Caitlyn a pointed look, mentally telling her to shut up.

"Oh please, Mitchie. They're amazing." She continued.

Shane snorted. I glared at him and he stared at me right back. I could feel myself getting flustered so I looked down.

"Well, if that's how you sound while singing one of our songs, I can only imagine how yours sound." Nate said.

"How about we go to our dressing room and hang out?" Jason asked.

The guys shrugged and led us down the hall into their dressing room. It was a giant room that had a couch in the middle of it with mirrors running along the far wall. We talked for a little while getting to know each other while Shane stood at the end of the room with his arms crossed. He was watching me the entire time.

"So, Shane... What made you pick Mitchie to come on stage?" Caitlyn asked. Leave it to her to make things completely awkward.

"I dunno." He replied.

"Of course you do. We all saw you double take at her. Is it cause you think she's pretty?" Jason added in, clueless. Caitlyn and Nate sniggered. I looked at Shane and his eyes slightly got wider as if he got caught doing something wrong.

"Shut up, Jason. I just picked someone random and it just so happened to be her. She's not that pretty." Shane said, irritably.

Feeling hurt at his words, I got up and softly said, "Excuse me guys, I'm going to get some fresh air." I walked out the side door into the chilly summer night. I sat out there for about 10 minutes before the door opened behind me and I said, "Go back in Caitlyn, I'm fine. Go flirt with Nate."

"Nah, I don't swing that way."

I stopped where I was standing and stood still. I slowly turned around and saw Shane Grey staring back at me with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"So Caitlyn's favorite is Nate?"

"Oops... You didn't hear that from me." I murmured, casting my eyes down.

"Your secret is safe with me." Shane said. We stood there in awkward silence for a while. The silence was unbearable. I contemplated on going in when his voice broke my train of thought.

"Mitchie? I just want to apologize for what I said in there. I didn't mean it. You're very pretty... I mean... you're nice looking... or, I mean... well, regardless, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Oh. It's fine." I said softly.

"It is? Is it because I'm the famous Shane Gray? Is that why you accept my apology?" He scoffed.

"No, actually, I'd accept anyone's apology. It's the polite thing to do." I responded, standing my ground.

"Oh. Right." He whispered. We stood there in silence for a few more minutes before he broke it again.

"Want to get to know each other some more?"

"Sure. We can play 20 questions?"

"Okay, I'll go first. Favorite color?" He asked.

"Purple. What's yours?" I responded.

"Green. Favorite movie?"

"Forrest Gump, hands down. Tom Hanks was brilliant in that movie. It always makes me cry. Plus, Forrest's love for Jenny is just beautiful." We continued with simple questions like this before I decided to get a little more personal.

"So... why do you act the way you do? Like, walking off sets and yelling at people. I've only known you for a few minutes but I don't see you acting this way, and I'm confused why anyone wouldn't want to be labeled a jerk."

His face hardened and he said "Well, you'd be a jerk too if your life was constantly dictated for you. 'Shane, wear this.' 'Shane, sing that.' Did you know that we haven't used a song that we've written in a long time. The label says it "won't sell." Not only that, but people use you when you're famous. I don't even remember what it's like to have a real friend."

"Well, you have a real friend in me." I smiled at him. Shane smiled back and said, "Thanks. Well anyway, subject change... I do want to let you know that you have an amazing voice. I'd actually love to hear one of your songs."

"No, I don't think so. They aren't that good, and my voice isn't that great..."

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't keep my eyes off of you when you were singing. Your voice is amazing. Seriously."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"I mean it. Well, you don't have to sing me one of your songs now but you will here in the future." He smiled at me.

"In the future? What, do you think we'll be friends after this?" I asked.

"I hope so." Shane said, warmly. "Besides, Nate and Caitlyn already exchanged numbers."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Of course. Leave it to Caitlyn to give a famous guy her number. She's insane."

"So would I be insane if I asked for your number, being famous and all? I mean, I know we just met, but I don't know.. I feel like I can trust you. Is that weird?" He laughed.

"No, I get what you're saying. I'd love to." I grinned. We exchanged numbers and walked back in to join the others, small smiles playing on our faces.

* * *

That's it for chapter two! Please read and review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far!

Here's chapter 3!

* * *

After telling the guys bye and that we would keep in touch, Caitlyn and I got into her car and left the arena.

"Mitchie! Can you believe we just hung out with Connect 3?! We exchanged numbers with Connect 3! We told Connect 3 that we would keep in touch!" Caitlyn practically shouted in my ear.

I just nodded and smiled, thinking of Shane and how he told me he couldn't keep his eyes off of me.

"Are you listening to me? Why aren't you freaking out like I am?"

"Huh?"

"You're thinking about Shane, aren't you?" Caitlyn smirked at me.

"What? Pfft, no.. I'm not thinking about Shane." Caitlyn gave me a pointed look. "Okay, yes I'm thinking about Shane. I just can't believe he asked me for my number. And that he actually wants to keep in touch. I mean, I'm nothing special."

"Mitchie, are you kidding me? You're gorgeous! I'm not just saying this because you're my best friend, either. And your voice is to die for. He told you that himself. He said you had an amazing voice. He couldn't stop staring at you either." I was about to protest when she interrupted me. "Don't you start. You know it's true. We all noticed it. That's what Nate, Jason, and I were talking about when you walked out and Shane went after you."

"Wait, you guys were talking about me?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah. We talked about how we noticed that Shane was staring at you, especially when you were singing. And don't think we didn't notice the smiles you guys had on your faces when you two walked back in."

I blushed. I didn't think I was that noticeable. As I dreamily thought of Shane and everything Caitlyn just told me, I felt a vibration in my jacket pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw I had a text from Shane.

_Just making sure you gave me the right number and not some crazed stalker fan's number instead ;)_

I smiled and responded. _Nah, I wouldn't do that to you, Popstar. I'll just put your number on the bathroom wall instead :)_

Caitlyn, noticing I was on my phone and grinning like a madman, said, "Let me guess. Shane?"

"Maybe. Maybe it's my other best friend." I shot back.

"You know I'm you're only best friend. So what does Shane have to say?"

"How Nate won't stop talking about you." I teased.

Caitlyn's eyes got wide and she started blushing. "Nuh-huh. You lie!"

I laughed, "No we're not talking about that, but I do think Nate has a crush on you."

Caitlyn smiled and turned into my driveway. She was spending the night with me so we walked up to my room. My parents got home just a little bit ago and were already in the bed. We walked into my bedroom and plopped down on my bed. My phone vibrated again.

_I think you mean Rockstar._

_Whatever you say, Popstar._

"So how did it feel to sing in front of all those people?" Caitlyn asked me, as we started to change into our pajamas.

"Honestly, I was terrified at first. I was positive that everyone was going to boo me. But when people starting cheering for me.. I don't know. I want to do that for the rest of my life. I can't imagine doing anything else."

"It's going to happen, Mitchie. Your voice and your songs are too special not to be heard." Caitlyn told me seriously.

"Thanks, Cait." My phone vibrated again.

_We don't leave here for another few days. Would you want to hang out? I mean, we don't have to. I just thought it would be nice to hang with someone who doesn't freak out that I'm Shane Gray._

_Of course. How about we do lunch tomorrow around noon? _

_Sounds good. We'll pick you and Caitlyn up tomorrow then._

_Okay. Night, Popstar._

_Night Mitchie._

"Well, Caitlyn, you and I have lunch plans tomorrow with three popstars."

"I know, Nate just told me." She smiled at me. I was happy for her. Actually, I couldn't help but be happy for the both of us. Not because we were becoming friends with Connect 3, but that we were actually making friends. We weren't the most liked during our high school years. That's how we became friends. The school's Queen Bee Ashley were teasing Caitlyn and I at the same time, and we stuck together ever since.

"Well, your girl here needs her beauty sleep if she's going to see Nate tomorrow. Goodnight, Mitch." Caitlyn said, while climbing into bed.

"Night, Cait." But I couldn't sleep. My adrenaline was still pumping. I just couldn't believe I sang in front of thousands of people. Not only that, but SHANE GRAY was wanting to be my friend. Inspiration hitting me, I jumped up from my bed and grabbed my songbook and began scribbling lyrics down, feeling more confident than I ever have before.

_There's an "S" under my clothes_  
_On my chest where nobody else can see_  
_I light up when the doors are closed_  
_I am free, yeah_  
_And I wish I could make my move_  
_I can tell that you're really into me_  
_And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in my dreams_

_I'm a bad ass, jumping off the moving train_  
_I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame_  
_I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game_  
_You better watch out_

_I'm a fire starter_  
_Make your blood run faster_  
_I melt hearts like water_  
_Yeah yeah oh whoa yeah yeah, oh oh_  
_I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster_  
_I melt hearts like water_  
_Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah, oh yeah_

Feeling accomplished for the night I went to sleep, clutching my songbook and my phone, with a smile on my face.

* * *

Here's Chapter 3! Read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are really enjoying the story so far! I haven't been able to update like I want due to the fact that I've started cosmetology school and I work a split shift at my job. So it's pretty hectic. Thank you to my reviewers! **

**Also, I have the story rated M due to the fact that, well, there may be some cursing later, and I'd just rather be safe than sorry :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

If you would have told me a few days ago that I would be eating lunch with America's favorite boy band (most of whom are teenage girls who would gladly beat me to take my place), I would have called you crazy. I would have laughed in your face and would have asked if you were on some sort of medication. Never in a million years would I have thought this could happen to me - Mitchie Torres: a nobody from a small town with impossible-to-achieve big dreams. Things like this don't happen to me. They happen to people like Ashley, the emotional abuser of my school career who unfortunately could easily win America's Next Top Model and break the hearts of every teenage boy. So how did this happen to me?

I have been awake since 9:30 mulling over this. My alarm was set for 10 to wake Caitlyn and myself up to get ready for our lunch date. _Date?_ No, not a date. This is just them being friendly. They have nothing else to do and feel obligated since they made me sing on stage. That's what I'm telling myself at least. I look over at Caitlyn's sleeping form and envy her for a second. She has always been the cool, calm, collected one._ How can she sleep like a freakin' baby while I'm over here about to lose my shit? _Sometimes, life is unfair.

I rolled ungracefully off of my bed and stalked my way into the bathroom to take a shower. While standing under the oversized shower-head that my mom just had to buy _("Mitchie, just look how big it is! We have to have it!")_ I began to wonder some more about today. _What will we talk about? Will they even like me? _These thoughts carried me out of the shower and over to the now foggy mirror. I wiped it clean and stared at my reflection. Looking back at me was someone who I wasn't comfortable with. I often wished I had the Girl-Next-Door beauty, or the quirky Zooey Deschanel beauty, or Catilyn's Glam-Rock beauty. I wasn't blessed with any of that. Looking back at me was a girl with long wavy brown hair, that tended to go in whatever direction it chose no matter how many times I tried to train it with my curler, boring brown eyes, and a round face. Ordinary and plain. Nothing to catch the attention of a guy - especially that of a certain Shane Gray.

I quickly blow-dried my hair, curled it, and applied my typical almost natural-but-not-too-natural makeup, and walked back to my room. Caitlyn groaned slightly as I shut my door, indicating that I had woken her up.

"Ugh, Mitchie.. Was it necessary for you to be obnoxious and make noises 5 minutes before the alarm went off?" Caitlyn threw at me, mumbling into her pillow.

"I could have woken you up when I got up, but I didn't. You're welcome."

Catilyn mumbled incoherent slurs at me and trudged into the bathroom to get ready herself. I walked in front of my closet and looked at my options. After thinking it over for a few minutes, I decided on black skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt. Hey, even though I'm hanging with superstars, I can still be me.

Caitlyn emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later already dressed in red skinny jeans and black tank top that says "Stay Be-YOU-tiful" in red graffiti. Once again, a Caitlyn Classic.

Catilyn sat on my bed with her headphones in her ear, which was connected to her laptop. She was currently mixing a new song, which I'm sure would be amazing. I decided to pull out my songbook and do what I do best: Write. After a few minutes I came up with a song.

_I'm standing in the center of the room _  
_I watch the boys follow girl's perfume _  
_All is as it should be I assume _  
_Except for the distance between me and you _

_You're standing as a flower on the wall _  
_The room is still but we're about to fall _  
_And all the names that brought us here _  
_Simply fade away..._

I stared at what I had written for a while, before a vibration from my phone shook my from my daydream.

Shane: _We're about 5 minutes away. _

Mitchie: _Okay, see you then._

"Come on, Caitlyn. The guys will be here in a minute." I shut my songbook and stuffed in under my pillow, leaving the song alone until I return. We walked downstairs and went outside. We both sat down on the porch swing that my dad had built, after my mom begged and begged for one.

"Mitch, you're being awful quiet. Are you okay?" Caitlyn asked, concernedly. It's not that often that I'm this quiet around her.

"Is this really happening? I just feel like this is a dream and I'll wake up in my bed doing the same boring routine I've grown so tired of." Caitlyn thought for a moment before answering.

"This better be real. I'll be pretty pissed if I'm really not hanging out with Nate."

I smiled. "I just... It's been a long time since something good happened to me and you, Caity. With Ashley tormenting us every chance she got, and no one talking to us... I don't know. I don't want to wake up thinking that we potentially have new friends who don't judge us. That would be the worst thing ever."

"Yeah, it would." Caitlyn nodded, agreeing with me. Before we could stress over it any further, a black SVU pulled into my driveway. Shane got out of the driver seat while Nate and Jason popped out of the back.

"Hey, girls!" Jason exclaimed loudly, running and jumping on us, demanding bear hugs.

"Jase, let them breathe!" Nate shouted. Jason reluctantly let us go. I chanced a peek at Shane and he was staring back at me with a smile on his face.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"I'm better than I deserve. How are you?"

"Better than you deserve? Wow, that's a pretty amazing answer." He said, astonished. "I'm better now that I'm here." I blushed.

"Well let's go. I'm starving!" Jason said, pulling Shane and my arms towards the car. Jason jumped in the backseat and Caitlyn whispered to me, "I'll sit in the back so you can be up front with Shane."

"Yeah, and it has nothing to do with the fact that you'll be in the back with Nate?" I whispered back, teasingly. She just winked.

Shane walked by and opened my door for me. "M'lady." I giggled and said, "Thank you, kind sir." And he laughed in response. He got in the car and started it, and then we were on our way.

"So, where are we going?" Caitlyn asked from the middle of the backseat.

"I don't know. You guys live here. What's good to eat?"

At the same time Caitlyn and I shouted "Tupelo Honey!"

All of us laughing, Shane said "Alright, Tupelo Honey it is. Just tell me where to go."

I directed him as best as I could, with Caitlyn's help. I was horrible with giving directions and it made me so confused that I would sometimes get my lefts and rights confused. We had to turn around quite a few times. Once we were going in the right direction, I leaned my head back in my seat and started humming the rhythm of the new song I had just written. I felt Shane glance at me quite a few times.

"What?" I asked, finally gathering the courage to look over at him.

"You. Just... You."

"What about me?" I asked, trying to act nonchalant. Immediately my insecurities kicked in and thought of all the possible things he was going to say that was going to crush me.

"I've never met anyone like you, is all."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"It's a _great_ thing." He stated, looking me in my eyes.

I smiled and looked down at my lap, suddenly very interested in the bottom button of my plaid shirt.

We arrived at Tupelo Honey and walked in. Thankfully, since it was lunch time, it wasn't near as crowded so we were able to get a table right away. Before we were able to order, a nasally voice who I've grown to hate more than anything, stopped us.

"Oh. My. God. Is that Bitchy Mitchie?"

Of freaking course. Ashley was here. Just. My. Luck.


End file.
